controlfandomcom-20200225-history
Control Wiki
NDwtpCr.jpg|Federal Bureau of Control|link=Federal Bureau of Control|linktext=Discover a mysterious organization. XKVBIEk.jpg|The Oldest House|link=Oldest House|linktext=Explore a haunting supernatural building. Control.jpg|Jesse Faden|link=Jesse Faden|linktext=Meet the Bureau's newest Director. Screenshot 9 - Control.jpg|Altered Items|link=Altered Item|linktext=Investigate mysterious objects of power. Welcome to the Control Wiki, the best online source for information on Remedy Entertainment's upcoming video game Control, a supernatural third-person shooter set within the otherworldly expanse of a mysterious New York skyscraper. Our wiki strives to provide accurate, in-depth, and quality information about Control's lore, characters, gameplay, cast, and developers. Feel free to contribute by creating or expanding upon existing articles so the wiki can continue to grow as a reliable source for all Control fans. and edits since June 12, 2018. If you have any questions, requests, or issues, feel free to contact Holly Nightmare. type=search width=25 placeholder=Access the Bureau... buttonlabel=�� ''Control is an upcoming third-person shooter video game created by Remedy Entertainment, award-winning developer of critically acclaimed action-adventure video games including Max Payne, Alan Wake, and Quantum Break. A mind-bending Metroidvania-style adventure, Control integrates supernatural abilities, upgrades, and modifiable loadouts for an immersive player-driven experience. Control is the story of Jesse Faden, whose traumatic past leads her to discover the Federal Bureau of Control, a secret government agency that deals with unexplainable phenomena. Set within the FBC's headquarters, the Oldest House - a shifting, otherworldly skyscraper - Control chronicles Jesse's rise to the role of Director of the Bureau as she fights back against a hostile, contagious force known only as the Hiss. Control will be released in the summer of 2019. The Federal Bureau of Control (FBC, or simply the Bureau) is a clandestine United States government organization that deals with phenomena which lie outside of scientific understanding. The agency's main goal is to investigate, contain, and study elements which violate the laws of our reality, all while keeping the public safe from these elements. Their headquarters is the Oldest House, a supernatural location in New York City which exists outside of our ordinary reality. "August 4th, 1964: Bureau agents discover the Oldest House, investigating an Altered World Event case in the New York City subway tunnels. It’s a place of power; from the outside, it looks like an ordinary building, a brutalist skyscraper. But inside, it breaks the laws of our reality – unstable, mad, shifting. There are rooms in the building where other dimensions leak in. We call these rooms 'Thresholds.' "There is a connection between our minds and the unknown, often hostile forces intruding on our world. These forces gravitate toward everyday objects – a gun, a television, a house with a reputation of being “haunted.” So somehow, we affect these events. We’re holding the key, but we don’t have a clue on how to use it. We’re dealing with dangerous, unknown forces here. What’s the cause and what’s the effect? Are we the starting point, or just a necessary evil in this? We’re on a mission to find answers to these questions… or die trying." - Zachariah Trench, Control world trailer Screenshot 6 - Control.jpg DgNbrmWXUAA0FOv.jpg MYySX1P.jpg 1YswWb4.jpg WMQKDgp.jpg Chasm.png Approach the Pyramid.png * Official Website * Twitter * Official Discord Server * Community Discord Server * Subreddit * Game Informer Exclusive: Remedy's Control Only Has One Gun. Here's Why It's Awesome (March 13, 2019) * Game Informer Exclusive: How Control's Gameplay Differs From Past Remedy Games (March 11, 2019) * [https://www.gameinformer.com/2019/03/08/a-look-at-every-supernatural-ability-in-remedys-control Game Informer Exclusive: A Look At Every Supernatural Ability In Control] (March 8, 2019) * Game Informer Exclusive: 94 Rapid-Fire Questions About Control (with Mikael Kasurinen) (March 6, 2019) * [https://www.gameinformer.com/cover-reveal/2019/03/05/april-cover-revealed-control Game Informer reveals Control as its next cover story] (March 5, 2019) * Quantum Break Wiki * Alan Wake Wiki * Max Payne Wiki Category:Browse